marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a of events as depicted or mentioned in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Pre-19th Century c. 13,800,000,000 B.C. *As the universe came into existence, six pre-existing singularities were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities. c. 80,000,000 B.C. *The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Cosmic Beings are overwhelmed by the Stone's power and attempt to dispose of it by encasing it in an Orb and storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag. c. 2,600,000 B.C. *J'son is born to the Spartoi Eson in Spartax, Spartoi Empire. c. 2,500,000 B.C. *A meteorite made of vibranium strikes the east of the continent which would come to be known as Africa. It affects the plant life around it, imbuing it with strength, prosperity, and mysticism. 7435 B.C. *Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves, is born on Svartalfheim. 5361 B.C. *Malekith begins his schemes of conquering Earth and claiming it as the new homeland for the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim through the use of the Aether, the Reality Stone. 5289 B.C. *Bor Burison, father of Odin, is born to Buri, king of Asgard. 3471 B.C. *Odin Borson is born to Bor Burison, becoming the heir to the throne of Asgard. 3450 B.C. *Odin Borson begins his training as a warrior with his father. 3441 B.C. *Sutur, ruler of the realm Muspelheim, is defeated in battle by a young Odin and imprisoned for a long time within the depths of the Earth. 2988 B.C. *Malekith hunt down the human guardian of the Aether and claims it for himself. He realizes upon getting the Aether, he would be close on unleashing a new dark age on Earth. 965 A.D. *Battle of Tønsberg: The Frost Giants of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle. *A son is born to Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. He is left out to die in Jotunheim. *Battle of Jotunheim: Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard. *The Asgardians force the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki, and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey. 975 A.D. *In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings. 995 A.D. *Hela Lokisdottir is born to Loki Laufeyson and sorceress giantess Angrboda in Jotunhiem. 1045 A.D. *Odin, ruler of Asgard, decrees that Hela would become goddess and ruler of the spirits of the dead on the day of her maturity. 1400s 1409 October 7th *The Tesseract is hidden by Odin in Tønsberg, Norway. 19th Century 1860s 1869 September 14th *Abraham Erskine, aka Dr. Reinstien, is born in Augsburg, Germany 1880s 1882 April 23rd *James Howlett is born in the Northwest Territories of Canada, British North America to Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Hudson. 1890s 1895 May 12th *John Howlett is killed by Thomas Logan. Affected by his father's death, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles. *James kills Logan in an act of vengence, who reveals that John was not his real father and that he was James' true father by telling him he is also his son. After James runs away, Elizabeth commits suicide. *James runs away with his friend Victor Creed. 20th Century 1910s 1914 July 28th *World War I begins. 1917 April 17th *Howlett and Creed participate in World War I. 1918 November 11th *World War I ends. 1940s 1941 May 25th *Steve Rogers attends a baseball game at Ebbets Field in New York City. November 11th *At Castle Kaufmann in the Bavarian Alps, Abraham Erskine injects Johann Schmidt with his Super Soldier Serum, but the serum horrifically transforms Schmidt, turning him into the Red Skull. 1946 May 23rd *Obadiah Stane is born in San Francisco, California. 1950s 1952 March 24th *May Reilly is born in Queens, New York. 1953 April 13th *The CIA officially begins Project MKUltra. June 21st *Peggy Carter is interviewed about her experiences with Captain America during World War II. 1960s 1961 August 10th *The Midtown School of Science and Technology is founded. 1964 January 1st *The Stark World Exposition is held in conjunction with the World's Fair at Flushing Meadows, New York City. July 8th *Phil Coulson is born in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. 1965 January 24th *Winston Churchill dies. 1968 Feburary 15th *Ivan Vanko, son of Anton Vanko, is born. September 16th *Leonard Samson is born in Willowsdale, Virginia. October 6th *James Rupert Rhodes is born. 1969 March 23rd *Former Five-Star General and President of the United States Dwight D. Eisenhower dies. August 18th *Bruce Banner is born to David and Rebecca Banner in Dayton, Ohio. September 1st *Muamar Gaddafi comes to power in Libya with the clandestine assistance of HYDRA. 1970s 1971 March 1st *Emil Blonsky is born in Russia. 1973 August 23rd *Rebecca Banner is killed by David Banner and David is placed in a mental hospital. Bruce is taken in by his aunt, Elaine Banner. 1974 July 19th *Stephen Strange is born. 1980s 1980 January 25th *J'son returns for the third and final time to be with Meredith Quill and uses the name Jason. 1986 March 23rd *Weapon X Program: Logan is captured by Stryker's forces and Adamantium is injected into Logan's skeletal system. 1990s 1990 May 20th *The Hubble Space Telescope enters service, capturing images of the Nine Realms. 1991 May 5th *Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross as undergrad students at Harvard University. December 16th *Assassination of the Starks: Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated in Long Island, New York on the road to the Pentagon, by the Winter Soldier, who acts under orders of HYDRA so as to obtain samples of the Super Soldier Serum. The assassination is orchestrated to look like a car accident. December 17th *The newspapers report on the death of the Starks and how the nation will mourn them. 1994 March 22nd *T'Chaka is assassinated by Ulysses Klaue. 1995 June 1st *Peter Benjamin Parker is born to Richard and Mary Parker in Queens, New York. July 16th *Harold Osborn in born to Norman Osborn in Brooklyn, New York. July 24th *Natasha Romanoff joins Russia's covert espionage facility. During her training, she endures both an education and indoctrination into the world of spycraft and excels in this strict training environment and soon becomes regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness earns her the codename, "Black Widow". 21st Century 2000s 2005 April 15th *Bruce Banner buys an engagment ring for Betty Ross. April 16th *Culver Campus Incident: Bruce Banner tests the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself, but the combination of Gamma Radiation and the serum Betty Ross developed based on Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum results in the accident that turns him into Hulk. Gamma pulses stored in Banner's amygdala which are released during high stress moments, will trigger a transformation. *During the incident, Betty is injured and hospitalized, Ross's arm is injured and two soliders are killed. April 17th *During his visit to the hospital, Bruce Banner is told by Glenn Talbot to turn himself to the military for Betty's safety, but Banner refuses. April 19th *During his second visit, Banner is confronted by Thaddeus Ross, who admits to Banner that the project is being developed as a weapon, not just defense. Banner goes on the run and Ross vows to capture Banner for the military. *Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project is shut down by the US Army. May 19th *Banner tries to flee from the United States and into Canada by sneaking into a truck that was heading through the border with Idaho. Banner is caught but when the State Troopers officers try to arrest him, Banner is forced to transform into Hulk. *While on the run, Hulk is confronted by Logan and fights Logan. Hulk flees after the fight. In his run, the Hulk is sighted by locals along the U.S./Canada border. 2006 Feburary 8th *Bruce Banner tries to contact Betty Ross, but the email is intercepted by the military and she never receives it. May 6th *Suicide Attempt in Greenland: The military loses Bruce Banner, who eventually arrives in Eastern Nunavut near Greenland, in the Arctic Circle to commit suicide in a place where his body would not be found. Banner prepares to kill himself, the attempt fails and he turns into Hulk, who spits out the bullet, and escapes. May 9th *Bruce sends a letter to Betty. Betty reads the letter and is saddened that she may not see Bruce again 2010's 2011 May Day 1 *Fifteen days after the bottle factory incident, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sitwell reports that Bruce Banner cleared customs and Agent Coulson detects an atmospheric disturbance. Nick Fury hears that Tony Stark has seventy-two hours until his death and asks for scientists to find a cure to the Palladium toxicity. *Ivan Vanko begins working on Hammer Drones. That night, after Tony Stark drunkenly wields the Iron Man suit at his birthday party, friend and Colonel James Rhodes takes the Mark II armor, briefly fights Stark, then leaves with the suit. *Natasha Romanoff phones Nick Fury to tell him Tony Stark is losing control. Fury asks her to stay put and don't blow her cover. Day 2 *While Rhodes delivers the Mark II to the US military, Nick Fury meets with Stark regarding the incident and assigns Agent Phil Coulson and Natasha Romanoff (aka Black Widow) to watch over and guard Stark. Meanwhile, Justin Hammer turns the Mark II into War Machine by adding guns on it. This evening, Tony watches footage recorded by his father for the inauguration of the '74 Stark Expo. Day 3 *At Stark's Mansion, Phil Coulson watches video surveillance of Jane Foster and Intern Darcy Lewis, stationed at Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. Sharing with Fury this information about electromagnetic storms and the fact Foster just called Erik Selvig, Banner's old colleague, Fury urges Coulson to get out to the desert. *Bruce Banner arrives at Culver University to see Betty Ross and continue his research in hiding. *Tony Stark solves the problem with the Arc Reactor when Agent Coulson says goodbye and travels to New Mexico. That night, Tony Stark and James Rhodes fight Ivan Vanko and his Drones at the Stark Expo. Pepper has Justin Hammer arrested. Black Widow infiltrates Hammer Industries and disables Vanko's control over War Machine, allowing Rhodes and Stark to defeat and kill Vanko. *Before the explosion of Hammer Industries, Romanoff hacks the mainframe and downloads what Hammer had been developing. *In Asgard, Frost Giants attack Odin's weapon vault during Thor's coronation. Odin uses the Destroyer to kill the attackers. As retribution, Thor and his friends travel to Jotunheim, nearly getting themselves killed. In response to his behavior, Odin banishes Thor and his hammer Mjølnir to Earth. There, Jane Foster and Dr. Erik Selvig detect the wormhole created by Thor's descent and locate Thor in New Mexico. *On the way to New Mexico, Agent Coulson stops a burglary. Day 4 *Coulson gathers S.H.I.E.L.D. forces from Roswell outpost and direct them to Puente Antiguo. Clint Barton is called by Fury and assigned to New Mexico. *A civilian discovers Mjølnir. Agent Coulson finds it shortly after and refers to Fury. Erik Selvig considers Thor a madman for his claims to be Thor but Jane intends to help him. *Meanwhile, Loki learns of his Frost Giant heritage. When Odin falls into Odinsleep, Loki is given his spear Gungnir and claims control over Asgard. On Earth, Coulson shuts down Jane Foster's research lab. *That night, Thor breaks into the S.H.I.E.L.D. station to retrieve Mjølnir. Hawkeye makes his appearance watching over the break-in. Thor is captured and interrogated by Coulson. During his detention, Loki appears to Thor and tells him Odin has died. Minutes later, Dr. Selvig helps Thor escape, while Loki allies himself with Laufey. *Natasha Romanoff brings Hammer data to Fury, who tells her Ross is about to make a move on Banner at Culver University. He needs her to replace Sitwell, sent to New Mexico, on surveilling Banner. *That night, Betty Ross sees Banner and meets him on a bridge, after what she gives him data concerning the Gamma Incident. Meanwhile, Captain Emil Blonsky is given the Super Soldier Serum and tasked to capture Bruce Banner. Day 5 *Battle of Culver University: A task force including Emil Blonsky attacks Bruce Banner at Culver University. Banner transforms into the Hulk, saving Betty and severely injuring Blonsky, then makes his escape. *Meanwhile, Nick Fury brings Tony Stark into the Avengers Initiative as a consultant *Battle of Puente Antiguo: Heimdall allows Sif and the Warriors Three, friends to Thor, to travel to Earth, but Loki sends the Destroyer, then turns on Laufey and kills him moments before he is able to kill Odin. Thor regains his power, defeats the Destroyer, and returns to Asgard. Thor battles Loki and destroys the Bifrost Bridge. Refusing to atone for his sins, Loki allows himself to fall into the void of space. *Clint Barton finds the Destroyer and phones Coulson to recover the “extraterrestrial object,” which is brought back to the Roswell S.H.I.E.L.D. Airbase. Day 6 *Bruce Banner and Betty Ross travel to Samuel Sterns' in hiding. Via S.H.I.E.L.D., General Ross intercepts an email and prepare to close on Banner with Blonsky, now fully recovered. *Rhodes and Stark receive medals from Senator Stern. *At a Greenland S.H.I.E.L.D. base camp, a HYDRA “Chicago” airbone pilot is found in the ice. Day 7 *In the morning, The World Security Council asks Fury to “stop wasteful programs” like finding Rogers, coddling Stark and maintaining surveillance on Banner: funding, equipment and manpower will be dedicated to analysis of the Tesseract in Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. In the afternoon, Nick Fury tries to dissuade General Ross from continuing research on Super-Soldiers and strongly suggests him to pull Captain Blonsky from the field. Ross refuses then leaves, “having a Hulk to catch.” Fury sends Romanoff. *That night, Dr. Samuel Sterns attempts to cure Bruce Banner. General Ross appears and captures Banner. Emil Blonsky then forces Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood, transforming him into Abomination. During the transformation, Sterns also becomes infected with a small amount of Banner's blood. *Natasha Romanoff finds Sterns, brain-enhanced by Banner's blood. She shoots him in the knee to stop him from leaving the scene then asks S.H.I.E.L.D. for cleanup. *Duel of Harlem: Abomination rampages across Harlem. Banner becomes the Hulk, defeats Abomination, and escapes pursuit. *Fury asks the World Security Council for an increase on budgetary allocations after the recent events: Stark's discovery of a new element perhaps useful for reigniting the Tesseract, an alliance with Thor and Dr. Selvig, the recovering of the Destroyer, the conceiling of Ross' Super-Soldier experiment, and the future recovering of Rogers, the only human being who saw the Tesseract in action. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (Aboodash56)